1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a smart device, in particular, to a smart device having ability for rejecting mistaken touching.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a smart device, such as a smart phone or a tablet, is used everywhere. The smart device often has at least one button, and the button is usually set on one side of the smart device. A user can operate the smart device through the button. For example, unlocking a screen of the smart device or adjusting a volume of the smart device.
The button set on a conventional smart device can be divided into two types: a mechanical button and a capacitive button.
A feature of the mechanical button is that the mechanical button generates a signal when a switch of the mechanical button is triggered. In a general state, the switch is withstood by a latch and electrically isolated from a specific conductor, such that the mechanical button does not generate any signals. When a user exerts force on the mechanical button, the switch is turned on and electrically connected to the specific conductor, and then the mechanical button generates the signal. However, repeatedly pressing the mechanical button may cause a malfunction.
On the other hand, the capacitive button changes capacitance utilizing a capacitance effect. A detecting chip detects a capacitance variation to determine whether the capacitive button is pressed. The capacitive button is not broken easily because of repeatedly pressing the capacitive button. However, the capacitive button makes mistaken touching easier than the mechanical button. For example, when the user puts the smart device into a backpack or a pocket, the capacitive button may be triggered by an external conductor, and then the screen of the smart device is unlocked, or the volume of the smart device is adjusted.
The mistaken touching described above is not a user's intention. Hence, a smart device having the ability of rejecting mistaken touching is need, and the smart device can reduce wear caused by repeatedly pressing a button of the smart device.